thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderCubs - Part IV
ThunderCubs - Part IV is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Peter Lawrence, it originally aired on September 8, 1988. Summary Mumm-Ra uses Slithe and Vultureman to lead the ThunderCats to the Canyons of Youth where they are returned to their childhood. Story As Mumm-Ra is fleeing with the chest containing the Treasure of Thundera, the Sword of Omens comes to life and destroys the chest, scattering all the pieces of the Treasure of Thundera all over New Thundera. The only artifact left with Mumm-Ra is the Book of Omens, which he takes with him to his pyramid. Shortly, Slithe and Vultureman crash on New Thundera in the RatStar. Mumm-Ra summons the two to his pyramid via Ma-Mutt and then gives them the Book of Omens for safekeeping. He then puts a magical spell on them which would protect them from any dangers that they may encounter in the treacherous locations of New Thundera. What the two Mutants don’t know is that Mumm-Ra has given them a fake Book of Omens, in order to send the ThunderCats on a wild goose chase after the Mutants. This would give Mumm-Ra time to decipher the book’s secrets. The ThunderCats take the bait and immediately set after the Mutants in the Feliner. The Mutants lead them through the Caverns of Cold, where the Feliner’s engines freeze over, forcing the ThunderCats to continue the pursuit on foot. The Cats end up in the Canyons of Youth where Panthro, Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf and Snarfer regress to their childhood. Only Lion-O remains unaffected due to the protection offered to him by the Sword of Omens. Lion-O then uses the sword to give the “ThunderCubs” the knowledge of the ThunderCats and himself. When Ma-Mutt attacks Lion-O, Tygra uses the Magical Flute which Cheetara had found earlier to calm him. From the Sword of Omens, Lion-O learns that the ThunderCats that remained on Third Earth have been captured by the Lunataks. He then instructs the ThunderCubs to take the Feliner to Third Earth and rescue their teammates, but Mumm-Ra appears before they can take off. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * In this episode we see for the first time the Magical Flute, one of the items that make up the Treasure of Thundera. * This is the fourth episode in which we see Tygra getting tied up using his own Bolo Whip, the first three being "Mongor", "Dimension Doom" and "The Evil Harp of Charr-Nin". Lion-O would go on to use this same method to disable him in future episode "Chain of Loyalty". Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots ThunderCubs - Part 4 - 001.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 4 - 002.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 4 - 003.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 4 - 004.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 4 - 005.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 4 - 006.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 4 - 007.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 4 - 008.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 4 - 009.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 4 - 010.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 4 - 011.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 4 - 012.jpg External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCubs - Part IV on IMDb *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Peter Lawrence Category:Season 3 (ThunderCats 1980s)